marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yinsen
thumb|280pxHo Yinsen fue Tony Stark compañeros cautivos en Afganistán. Él ayuda a Stark a hacer el primer hombre de hierro juego mientras su captor, Raza, piensa que están haciendo un Misil Jericho. Biografía Editar ''Iron Man Editar The Ten Rings" sometime before the film. Yinsen meets Tony Stark when he too is kidnapped by the group. Yinsen constructs a makeshift electromagnet, powered by a car battery, which he implants into Stark's chest as a way to prevent shrapnel, lodged into Tony's chest during his kidnapping, from entering his heart and killing him. Under captivity, Stark and Yinsen are ordered by the terrorists to build a missile similar to the kind Stark was demonstrating to the US military or they will be killed. However, both men know that they will be murdered either way and plan an escape instead. ">Ho Yinsen fue un médico e Ingeniero de una pequeña aldea en Afganistán llamado Gulmira y fue capturado por la rama local de un grupo terrorista internacional llamado "Los diez anillos" en algún momento antes de la película. Yinsen cumple con Tony Stark cuando él también es secuestrado por el grupo. Yinsen construye un electroimán improvisado, alimentado por una batería de coche, que él los implantes en el pecho de Stark como una manera de prevenir la metralla, alojada en el pecho de Tony durante su secuestro, de entrar en su corazón y darle muerte. En cautiverio, Stark y Yinsen son ordenados por los terroristas para construir un misil similar al tipo Stark fue demostrar a los militares de Estados Unidos o se destruirá. Sin embargo, ambos saben que será asesinados de cualquier manera y planear un escape en su lugar. Yinsen ayuda a Stark a crear secretamente su prototipo de armadura de Iron Man como un medio de escape y también ayuda a Stark para construir una fuente de alimentación de prototipo para el electroimán que era más potente y compacto. Al trabajar juntos, los dos hombres bonos. Yinsen observa Tony y él realmente se reunió brevemente en una conferencia en Berna, aunque entiende que no se acuerda de Stark por ser intoxicado en el tiempo. Cuando Tony pregunta sobre familia de Yinsen, Yinsen simplemente observa, "Voy a verles cuando deje este lugar". Yinsen también puntos fuera el daño causado a la región por los terroristas, utilizando armas de Stark y preguntan si esto es lo que desea "el legado de la gran Tony Stark" a ser. Cuando finalmente se completó la armadura, Yinsen ayuda a Tony en el juego y lo prepara para la activación. Sin embargo, cuando los terroristas viento de su plan, Yinsen da cuenta que necesitan más tiempo para el software del juego cargar completamente. Para comprar tiempo adicional Stark, Yinsen agarra un fusil metralleta y persigue a los terroristas fuera de su taller, pero rápidamente se encuentra rodeado y sus. Cuando el juego está totalmente encendido, Stark fácilmente lucha su camino a través de la cueva, pero encuentra un Yinsen gravemente herido, situada cerca de la entrada. Con su último aliento Yinsen explica a Stark, que su familia había muerto y que ahora iba a reunirse con ellos. Cuando Tony le da las gracias por salvar su vida, Yinsen recuerda Stark: "No pierdas tu vida", y luego muere y un Stark enfurecido destruye el campamento terrorista y su arsenal de armas de la industria de Stark antes de escapar. Sin embargo, sus palabras y sus acciones fueron un punto de inflexión en la vida de Tony, como dejó de producir las armas y se convirtió en Hombre de hierro. Relaciones Editar *Tony Stark - amigo y compañero en cautividad. *Raza - enemigo. Apariciones/actores Editar *Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) **Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Shaun Toub Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia Editar *En los cómics, Yinsen es chino, mientras que en la continuidad de la película es Afganistán. *Relación de Yinsen con Stark espejos Steve Rogers' con Abraham Erskine. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Yinsen Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Masculinos